


Further Down Road Two

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: Down Every Road [3]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spinoff of Down Every Road Chapter Two "hunter and nukenin"</p><p>(Recursive fanfiction of Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine. originally posted on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Down Road Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53648) by Silver Queen. 



There’s always been something about Shikako.

Something between him and Shikako, to be more specific. Not. Not romantic. Not really. (Not yet?) But something…

It’s different than what’s between her and Naruto, though it’s similar in a way. The three of them intertwined.

If Naruto is the flames of a Grand Fireball, then Sasuke is the shuriken hidden within, and Shikako the shadow that stretches behind their enemies.

He didn’t need to be guided and encouraged like Naruto; he and Shikako are–not opposites, but not the same–complements, maybe, set on paths that wind around each other. Different trees in the same forest.

Equals, at least.

He thought the thing between them was trust.

She said wait. He asked why.

She wouldn’t answer.

He thinks that’s when it all started falling apart.

* * *

He thinks about regret and failure and betrayal. (He’s always thinking about that) Usually it’s featuring That Man and That Night, but lately it’s been about more recent decisions. (Mistakes.)

Maybe the worst part isn’t that she knew and didn’t tell him. Maybe the worst part is that as he left, she understood.

Second children of the clan head–similar but not the same. If it had been her clan, what would she have done?

She had known the entire time that the true killer of his clan was sitting secure in Konoha, his influence stretching throughout the village. She had suspected so early on, but hadn’t warned him at all.

He trusts her enough to know that it wasn’t out of ill will. Knows that her clan wasn’t involved in the destruction of his clan. But she still hadn’t told him the truth.

Did she not trust him to keep it a secret? Did she not trust him to watch her back? Did she not trust him to handle the truth?

Had she ever trusted him?

* * *

In all of Konoha, she was the most important to him. That still holds, even despite the strained thing between them.

But fractured trust and friendship doesn’t hold a candle to family and revenge. Nothing ever has, nothing ever will.

One man ruined Konoha for all the Uchiha.

One girl, no matter how impressive or important, cannot make up for it.

* * *

But she chases him. Their eyes meet. They fight.

She speaks, but it’s nothing like Naruto’s sermons. It’s facts and reasoning and logic, but no less emotional for it. His teammate’s suspicions finally out in the open.

The answers he asked for, a little too late.

Or is it?

Can he change his path once more? Can he return to when they were complements instead of at crossroads? Can trust be repaired?

She says wait. He asks why.

This time, she answers.


End file.
